Have you ever
by Pati101
Summary: Have you ever been hurt? Too hurt that you wish to move from the person that hurt you? Well, I was and it came true, but when it did I regret it. And now my only wish is to stay here. Here with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko

**Summary: **Have you ever been hurt? Too hurt that you wish to move away from the person that hurt you? Well, I was and it came true, but when it did I regret it so much. And now y only wish is to have a second chance, to be able to stay here. Here with him.

A/N: This is the first story I write here so please be nice.

I couldn't believe it. I mean sure Ulrich had been really friendly to her for weeks but I never expect this. I'm probably not making sense right now, so let me tell you what happen a few hours before.

I was looking for my friends when suddenly some one called my name. It was Aelita.

"Hey Aeli- what's wrong?" she looked tense

"Yumi, don't go."

"Go where?" I said as she passed by me. I think she was going to her room. She stopped half way.

"Don't go to wher he is, it will hurt you." and with that she continue walking.

I knew who _he _was, it was Ulrich. Too bad I didn't listen to her.

The only thought in my mind was 'it can't be that bad.' Oh, how wrong was I.

When I got there, Ulrich was kissing Emily. **He** was kissing**her.** The worse part, he was enjoying it. Then I saw Odd and Jeremy giving me that 'I don't know hoe this happen' and that 'are you ok?' look. Ulrich finally notice me.

"Yumi, do you know where Aelita went?" he asked me as if nothing had happen.

Before I could answer Aelita did. "I just went to my room to pick up something." When she turned around, I saw she was worry for me. I just simply smile.

I guess every one thought I was going to start crying or screaming. I didn't. I was mature. You know what I did? I looked around and when I spot William I excused my self and went to where he was. For once I was glad I had to copy his notes.

The rest of the day went uneventful. On my way home my phone rang. Aelita was calling.

"Hey"

"Yumi, are you ok?"

"Of course" the person that am in love with just kiss the girl I hate the most in the world, so why wouldn't I?

"If you need a shoulder to cry on, you know where to find me."

"Yea, bye" 'Cry? I'm perfectly fine.' Then it rang again. Now it was Jeremy.

"Yes, Jeremy?"

"Yumi, are you ok?"

"Yes" 'in fact I'm the happiest girl alive right now'

"If you need some one to talk to, I'll be in my room."

"Ok, thanks" then it was Odd's turn.

"Yumi, before you start screaming at me for not telling you, I want you to know I didn't know either and…" my laugh didn't let him finish.

"Why is everyone worried? I'm ok" 'I just want to be alone and cry. I wish could move away from this,'

"Yumi, if you need anything, just look for me. Ok?"

"Ok" 'Great now im crying. No one can make this day worse. And this was the second time in this day I was wrong.

I got home. It was weird everything was pack, well almost everything.

"Yumi, we're moving." My dad said.

'WHAT?!? Is it ruining Yumi's life day? I can't believe you! How could you? Why?

"When?" was the only thing that left my mouth.

"Tomorrow, when you come from school." He said

So here I'm crying and packing. How I'm I going to tell Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita? I doubt Ulrich cares. Emily and Sissy will be thrill. I guess my wish came true and everything will be alright. And once again fate decided to prove me wrong.

Next day

I asked every one to meet me at Aelita's room. They we're all here, even Emily.

"What did you have to tell us?" Aelita said

"I'm moving" That let them all speechless. Odd was the first to recover from it.

"When?"

"Today" Aelita was second

"Where?"

"Japan." Then Jeremy

"What about Lyoko? What are we going to do with out you?"

"You guys will do fine, if not there's always Emily." And with that I looked to where Ulrich is.

"Yumi…I…" he starts "I what?"

"We'll miss you" Emily says

I can tell Ulrich won't try to finish so I just left.

You know I never thought I would hate airports. My friends came to say there good byes. Jeremy gave me the drawing of the five of us with Kiwi. Aelita's present was a keychain with six charms. The wings for her, the computer for Jeremy, Kiwi is the dog, for Odd there is a cat, I'm the fan, and Ulrich is the sword. The gift from Odd was a purple hat with a dog on it. He said it was for him and Kiwi. After they left I was on my way to the plain. I still have time but there's no use on waiting for Ulrich. Half way to the stairs someone called my name. I couldn't believe he was here, he actually care.

How was it? Bad? Good? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko

**Summary: **Have you ever been hurt? Too hurt that you wish to move away from the person that hurt you? Well, I was and it came true, but when it did I regret it so much. And now my only wish is to have a second chance, to be able to stay here. Here with him.

"Yumi, are you really going back to Japan?" Ulrich ask

"Yes, I am."

"Yumi, I want you to know that…that…"

"That you hate me? That you're glad I'm leaving? Ulrich I thought you were my best friend!" 'So much for trying to stay calm.'

"Yumi let me explain-"

"Explain? Explain that even though I'm your best friend you didn't told me about her?

You didn't tell ANYONE!" 'Great, now I'm crying in front of him'

"Yumi, why are you crying?"

"Why? Tell me; wouldn't it hurt you if the person you love, who is your best friend, gets a girlfriend? No to mention that your parents tell you you're moving and they only give you one day to pack and say goodbye to your friends. My life was ruined in one day! And you know what's worse? When I told you, you didn't care!"

"I did! I just couldn't tell you what I wanted to say. Yumi, I… I love you." He said it. The true, too bad it was a little too late for me to believe it.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? Ulrich, what do you want me to do? Run towards you and kiss you? Say 'I love you too? For crying out loud! You have a girlfriend and I'm leaving in a few minutes."

"I know and I'm sorry, I just dated her because I thought you would never feel the same way I do for you."

"Ulrich, I-"

And that's what happened. My parents arrived before I could tell him what I wanted. Our plain was leaving so I had to go. I had to leave him behind. When I got to the plain I cried my heart out. And between sobs I did wonder what would happen next. I was well aware I could have stopped this. The reason we moved was my education. But I was too afraid. And even now I still am.

When we got there, it was as if I had never left. Nothing had change. As soon as I got my room I wonder about the others. Jeremy would be finding a way to stop X.A.N.A. Aelita would be helping. I think those two make a good couple. I hope that they aren't like me. Odd would be eating or playing with Kiwi. And Ulrich, if he meant what he said, would be breaking up with her.

I never stop thinking about them. No matter how many times I try to forget about them. My parents notice it. They made a deal with me. I was to improve my grade and do the best I could in school and as soon as I finish high school, I could go back.

I did everything I could. My grades were the best. And as time passed I became afraid. Years pass, would he still feel the same way as I do? Would he even remember me? What about the gang? Have they forgotten about me?

There were only a few months for high school to end and it was killing me. I had change and so would have they. My hair was longer. I no longer wear only black. I was taller. And my personality changed too. I was more friendly but I never really open to anyone. If they hadn't forgotten about me, I doubt they could recognize me.

The time came soon, too soon. I was a wreck. I couldn't bring my self to buy the tickets

So my mom did for me. My whole family was going to go back. I was happy yet afraid at the same time. 'Ifs' and 'buts' flowed in my head as I got into the plain, for the third time in my life. The first time was when I went to France, the second when I left it, and then, the third when I went back.

I sat with my mother, my dad sat with my brother. She noticed I how bad I was and put a hand in my shoulder and said, "Everything will be fine." Then she told me a story about her and my father.

She said that they too were separated. And that, that when they met again, their love for each others stilt the same. They still love one another with all their heart. Time didn't stop them and she said it wouldn't stop us either. She said that every time she saw me with Ulrich she saw herself with my dad. And that my dad did the same. And that that was the real reason we moved.

I told her how I felt and everything. She told me once again everything was fine. Before fall asleep I remember that I ask to no one in particular "have you ever been hurt? Too hurt that you wish to move away from the person that hurt you? Well, I was and it came true, but when it did I regret it so much. And now my only wish is to have a second chance, to be able to stay here. Here with him. That's what I wish before I left and it came true, years after. And now am afraid is too late like before."

I heard her say that she had thought the same and that she was glad fate like to prove her wrong. And with that I fell to sleep. Dreaming of what could be, those ifs, my past, the present and our soon to be future. Without knowing we had arrived, ready to repeat history or so I hoped.

I wasn't the only one. My mother too wanted my dreams to come true, just like her had so long ago, even though it felt like yesterday.

And back in France, in a school were two boys and a girl that hoped their friends' dreams came true, and another boy with the same dream as me.

I think the next chapter is going to be the last one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko

**Summary: **Have you ever been hurt? Too hurt that you wish to move away from the person that hurt you? Well, I was and it came true, but when it did I regret it so much. And now my only wish is to have a second chance, to be able to stay here. Here with him.

When the plain landed my mother woke me up. She said that she called one of my friends. When she saw my face she said that it wasn't Ulrich and that she had asked not to tell him. I thanked her and when to get my stuff.

I met with my friends, Aelita, Odd, and Jeremy. I left with them, since I had promise my mom that I would be home for dinner.

Aelita had let her hair grow like me. She and Jeremy were going out. They already had a year. Odd said he had asked Samantha out a couple months ago and that he was happy he did.

"Yumi, are you going to look for Ulrich?" Aelita asked

"I might. I'm not even sure if he remembers me."

"Trust me he odes and he misses you a lot." Odd said

"Really?"

"Would we lie to you?" Jeremy finally spoke.

We went to the school. I was scare, no terrify. I wasn't even looking wher I was going so I crash into someone. That someone's name: Ulrich Stern.

I froze. Does… does he knows who I am? He answered my silent question.

"Yumi, is that you?" he said. He's was taller than me, his eyes as beautiful as ever, he's more handsome than what I remember. I opened my moth to answer but nothing came.

Fortunately Aelita noticed this and came to the rescue.

We talked like before I left. They had won against X.A.N.A. Lyoko no longer exist. When it was time for me to go home Ulrich asked if I wanted someone to walk me home. I said "yes"

When were about to get there he stop. "Yumi, I don't know if you feel the same way as I do, but I want you to know that I still love you. My feelings haven't change."

"Ulrich, I... mine too, I still love you as well." He turned around to face me.

"You… you do?"

"Yes-" Before I could continue he kiss me. Not that I complain.

"Yumi, are you staying?" he asked once I was about to go inside.

"Yea, do you want to go in?"

And that's how it ends. Now here I am, wearing a beautiful white dress, standing in front of Ulrich, my parents at my side. Aelita is behind me with Jeremy. She's the maid of honor. Odd is the best man.

Am happy this happened. My mom was right, I too am glad that fate likes to prove people wrong.

"I do."

"I do."

"With the power invested in me, I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Now if you excuse me, I have something to do.

The End

Thanks to who ever read this story I hope you like it. .


End file.
